Research has found that natural recovery (self self-change) is a very common pathway to change for individuals with alcohol problems, accounting for nearly 75% of recoveries in several national surveys. Although few members of the public are aware that self t self-change is possible, it also is the case that many individuals with alcohol problems do not enter treatment because of the stigma or fear of being labeled. The proposed study is based on findings from a recent randomized controlled trial designed to promote self self-change in the community for problem drinkers who had never been in treatment. Media advertisements were used to recruit 825 participants. Eligible respondents were sent assessment materials to complete. After the assessment materials were returned, participants were randomly assigned to receive two alcohol pamphlets that were freely available in the community or personalized feedback based on their assessment responses (e.g., how their drinking compared to national norms, health risks associate associated with their drinking). A 1 d 1-year follow up found that while there were no differences in drinking behavior between the groups, both groups had very substantial reductions in their drinking 1 1-year pre- to 1 1-year post post-intervention. In an attempt to determine what accounted for the change, participants' reports of their drinking were evaluated with regard to critical study elements (e. g., when assessment materials were received). Surprisingly, results revealed that many changed after seeing the advertisement, and before receiving the assessment materials to complete. This suggests that either seeing the ad ("Thinking about changing your drinking?") or a message in the ad ("Did you know that 75% of people change their drinking on their own?") may have catalyzed the change. To evaluate when change occurs and the mechanisms that may give rise to change, a randomized controlled trial involving 3 groups will be conducted. The groups will differ in whether they receive a message informing them that self- change is a common phenomenon (two groups will receive the message, one will not) and the occasion when common the message is delivered (consenting to the study and before the assessment vs. with the intervention material). Comparisons made possible by the experimental design will allow an evaluation of the message as a precipitant of change. The use of Timeline Follow back retrospective reports of daily drinking and recording of critical dates will allow statistical analysis of patterns of inflection (i.e., change in drinking) related to seeing the ad, receiving the message, receiving and completing the assessment materials, and receiving the intervention materials. Possible explanations for how the message could function as a mechanism of behavior change are offered (e.g., cat catastrophe theory, cognitive social learning theory). The ultimate objective of this research is to astrophe develop cost cost-effective, large scale interventions that can be viewed as an early stage in a public health, stepped care model by encouraging self self-change for individuals with alcohol problems. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]